The Reason
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Si Konohamaru disuruh Godaime untuk melaksanakan sebuah misi yang sangat aneh bahkan untukku sendiri ngakak Setelah itu apa yang akan terjadi padanya? one shot Review plezzz


**Summary**: Godaime meminta Konohamaru untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang beberapa alasan kebiasaan beberapa Shinobi Konoha dan lainnya. Apa yang akan terjadi saat Konohamaru menjalankan misinya???

* * *

The Reason

"Haaaaaahhh??????? Apa hal seperti ini bisa disebut misi Tsunade-sama???" tanya Konohamaru

"… Diam… kau sudah diberi misi, harus dilaksanakan!!!" perintah Tsunade

"Aaaah… yang ini merepotkan sekali…" keluh Konohamaru

"Sudah! Jangan Berisik!!! Laksanakan saja!!!" seru Tsunade

"Ha-I, ha-i…"

Konohamaru pun akhirnya keluar dari ruang Hokage dan segera melaksanakan misi tersebut

_Tsunade-sama memang aneh… masa aku disuruh mencari tahu tentang alasan dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan shinobi yang ada di daftar ini sih… Huh… repot!!! Sudahlah… aku laksanakan saja…_ -takut dimarahi-_ Yang pertama… hmm… Shino nii-san_

"Ah! Shino nii-san!!!" panggil Konohamaru

"…?" Shino berbalik dan mendapati Konohamaru di depannya

"Ah, maaf aku mau tanya sesuatu… ah! Ada Hinata nee-chan dan Kiba nii-san juga!!! Kebetulan!!!" kata Konohamaru sambil melihat daftar yang diberikan Godaime padanya

"Auk!!!" _(hei aku juga ada!!!)_

"Ee… dan Akamaru.." _(Konohamaru)_

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Shino

"em… begini…a…" Konohamaru tiba-tiba terdiam

"…? Ada apa?" tanya Kiba

"Uuk???" _(kenapa???)_

"Eh… Shino nii-san jangan marah ya… ini hanya misi dari Tsunade-sama…" kata Konohamaru gugup

"… yah, baiklah… apa?" tanya Shino lagi

"Em… begini… apa… GLEK…" Konohamaru menelan air liurnya "Kenapa Shino nii-san selalu memakai pakaian yang menutupi muka nii-san?" tanya Konohamaru

"…" _(Shino)_

"eh…" _(Kiba)_

"Auk… au…" _(wah… tepat sasaran…)_

"wah… dari dulu aku juga penasaran sih…" batin Kiba

"uh…" _(Hinata)_

"Kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang belum pernah melihat muka asli Shino-kun…" batin Hinata

"Duh… Shino nii-san marah yah???" batin Konohamaru cemas

"Yah… baiklah… aku akan menjawabnya… tapi sebelumnya…"

Shino menyerahkan kacamata hitam pada Konohamaru, Hinata dan Kiba

"Hmm? Apa ini?" tanya Kiba kebingungan

"… kacamata hitam?" _(Konohamaru)_

"…" _(Hinata)_

"Pakailah dulu…" suruh Shino

Lalu mereka bertiga segera memakai kacamata itu

"Sudah…" kata Konohamaru

"Baiklah… inilah alasannya…" kata Shino

Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan membuka sedikit jaketnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat

"Uwaa… baru pertama kali aku lihat wajah asli Shino… LUCKY!!!" batin Kiba

"Auk!!!" _(WOW!!)_

"… ternyata Shino-kun seperti itu ya…" batin Hinata

"waah…" _(Konohamaru)_

Tiba-tiba orang di sekitarnya… terutama para wanita yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Shino langsung mengkerubuti Shino… Dipeluklah, dicium lah… de el el… -weks…-

"Ya… am…pun…" batin Kiba yang terkejut melihat kejadian itu

"Guk!!!" _(WTH!!!)_

"S… shino-kun?!!" _(Hinata)_

"Eeeeee??!!!" seru Konohamaru

Lalu Shino segera memakai kacamatanya lagi. Setelah itu semua orang _(wanita) _yang ada di dekatnya semua kebingungan dan segera pergi

"Tadi aku ngapain ya?" tanya Seorang dari mereka

"… aku tidak ingat…" kata seorang lagi

_Was… wes… wos… -halah!-_

"Inilah alasannya…" kata Shino sambil menaikkan jaketnya kembali

"Tapi kami tidak sampai begitu… kenapa?" tanya Kiba

"Terutama Hinata…" batinnya

"Ya… kenapa Shino nii-san?" tanya Konohamaru yang siap menulis alasan itu

"Kalian sudah memakai kacamata hitam kan?"

"Umm… ya… lalu kenapa?" tanya Kiba

"Yah… orang yang bertatap muka secara langsung denganku… akan…" (Shino)

"Akan…?" _(Kiba)_

"Auk??" _(Akan???)_

"???" _(Hinata)_

"…Akan jatuh cinta padaku…" kata Shino

**-GUBRAK!!!!-**

"_Watdehelll_?!!!!" seru Kiba

"Eeeehh?!!!" Hinata juga tidak kalah kagetnya

"Jadi begitu… tulis… tulis…" kata Konohamaru sambil menulis alasan itu

"Yah… begitulah…" kata Shino – sepertinya ia agak malu… tapi karena wajahnya tidak terlihat… mana bisa ngerti…-

"Tapi bisa dilbilang itu sudah tradisi sih…" batin Shino

"Baiklah, Terima kasih atas informasinya Shino nii-san…" kata Konohamaru

"Hmm…" Shino mengangguk

"Berikutnya… Hinata nee-chan…" kata Konohamaru

"A… aku?" Hinata terlihat agak kaget

"Um… begini… ?!!!" Konohamaru tampak terkejut melihat pertanyaan yang diberikan Godaime padanya untuk ditanyakan

"…? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata

"Um… be… begini… Me.. Mengap…pa… Hinata…nee…chan… um… se… se…lalu… uuh… me…me…me…" Konohamaru terlihat agak gugup

"Bicara yang jelas dong…" tegur Kiba

"Ha-I!!! MENGAPA HINATA NEE-CHAN SELALU MEMERAH WAJAHNYA KALAU MELIHAT NARUTO NII-CHAN?!!!!" seru Konohamaru –terpicu perkataan Kiba… -

…………………………………………………………..

-mengheningkan cipta…-

"uh…" wajah Hinata mulai memerah

"…" _(Shino)_

"umm… Hinata?" _(Kiba)_

"…" _(Konohamaru)_

GUBRAK!!!! Hinata pingsan… 

"hh… ya ampun…" _(Shino)_

"Hi… Hinata?!!" _(Kiba)_

"Sudah aku yang jawab aja… begini… psst… psst…" Shino membisiki Konohamaru

"Oh… begitukah?" lalu Konohamaru segera menulis jawaban itu

"Um… apa nee-chan akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Konohamaru khawatir

"yah… paling sebentar lagi ia akan sadar…" kata Kiba

"Um… baiklah… terakhir… Kiba nii-san…" kata Konohamaru agak lega

"Wah… sampai aku juga? Apa sih yang dipikirkan Godaime-sama…" gerutu Kiba

"Auk???" _(Majikanku juga???)_

"Begini… kenapa Akamaru selalu berada di atas kepala nii-san?" tanya Konohamaru

"… uh…" Kiba terlihat agak kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan itu

"Auk!!!" _(kurang ajar!!!)_

"… kalau dipikir-pikir… memang benar sih…" kata Shino memperhatikan Akamaru yang berada di atas kepala Kiba

"Yah… kalo kau tanya aku… aku sendiri juga tidak begitu tahu harus menjawab apa… tapi sudah kebiasaan dari kecil sih…" kata Kiba

"Apa hal itu akan berlanjut sampai seterusnya yah?" tanya Shino

"… uh… mana kutahu…" kata Kiba kebingungan

"Auk!!! Auu… auu… auk… Aaarfff!!!!" _(No way!!! Kalo nanti aku sudah gede ga mungkin majikanku bakal bisa menggendongku atau pun menaruhku di atas kepalanya!!!)_

"Si Akamaru kok tumben berisik…" tanya Shino

"… oh… jadi menurutmu begitu yah…" kata Kiba

"hm? Dia bilang apa Kiba nii-san?" tanya Konohamaru

"Yah… bukan hal yang penting kok…" kata Kiba

"Um… ya sudah… terima kasih yah, nii-san!!! Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada Hinata nee-chan nanti!" kata Konohamaru sambil berlari, melambai-lambaikan tangannya

"Yosh!!!" _(Kiba)_

"…" _(Shino)_

"yah… sudahlah… pertanyaan terakhir tidak begitu jelas… Kiba nii-san njawabnya ga jelas…" batin Konohamaru "berikutnya…"

**

* * *

Tap… Tap… Tap…**

"itu… Shikamaru nii-san!" batin Konohamaru

Lalu ia segera menghampirinya 

"hmm? Konohamaru? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ah… Nii-san! Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Konohamaru

"Yah… asal yang biasa saja…" kata Shikamaru malas

"Um…" Konohamaru mengangguk "Em… begini… kenapa nii-san… HAH?!!" Konhamaru kaget membaca pertanyaan itu

"…hem? Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru

"uh… begini… kenapa… nii-san… selalu mengatakan… bahwa… em… perempuan itu merepotkan?" tanya Konohamaru

"… yah… itu karena mereka memang merepotkan…" kata Shikamaru dengan malas

"maksudnya?" _(Konohamaru)_

"hem… gimana ngomongnya yah… begini saja… mereka itu selalu saja berdebat hal-hal yang tidak penting… seperti laki-laki…" Shikamaru menghela nafas "tahu Ino dan Sakura kan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Um… ya…" Konohamaru mengangguk

"Mereka itu selalu saja meributkan Sasuke…" kata Shikamaru

"Iya sih…" _(Konohamaru)_

"yah… begitu kira-kira…" _(Shikamaru)_

"Hei! Shikamaru!!! Lho… ada Konohamaru? Halo…" sapa Choji

"Um… halo nii-san…" sapa Konohamaru

"wah… kebetulan ia ada di daftar ini…" batin Konohamaru

"Um… nii-san ada yang mau kutanyakan…" kata Konohamaru

"Ya?" _(Choji)_

"Kenapa nii-san selalu ingin mendapatkan suapan terakhir, walau pun itu bukan makanan milik nii-san?" tanya Konohamaru

"Yah… karena… ITU ADALAH **MOTO**KU SEUMUR HIDUP DAN AKU AKAN TERUS MENJALANKANNYA!!! WALAU PUN **HARUS** MEREBUT MAKANAN GODAIME YANG TERKENAL **'DANGEROUS'** ITU,AKU **PASTI** AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!!!!" kata Choji dengan semangat yang membara dan matanya berapi-api

"_Yare-yare_…" Shikamaru menggeleng-geleng sambil memukul dahinya

"Um… baiklah… hmm… ada 2 pertanyaan…" _(Konohamaru)_

"Mau tanya apa lagi?" tanya Choji

"GLEK!!!! Pertanyaan ini?!!!" batin Konohamaru terkejut

"Apa?" tanya Choji lagi

"Kenapa… nii-san… marah kalau… kalau… dd… dd… dibilang… uh…dibilang…"

"STOP!!!" seru Shikamaru

"…" Konohamaru merasa agak lega walau kaget

"Kenapa Shikamaru?" tanya Choji

"Tidak apa… eh… Konohamaru, yuk… ke tempat lain saja… dah Choji!!! Nanti kita bertemu di tempat biasanya ya!" kata Shikamaru

"OK!" jawab Choji singkat, ia tahu tempat spesialnya bersama Shikamaru selalu _'di sana'_ –tahukan?-

* * *

Setelah melihat Choji tidak ada Shikamaru berbicara pada Konohamaru 

"hh… kau mau tanya kenapa Choji marah kalau dibilang 'gemuk' ya?" tanya Shikamaru

Konohamaru mengangguk 

"yah… itu karena dulu ia sering diejek gemuk… Dulu memang ia masih dapat menerimanya… tapi karena kejadian ini terjadi ia jadi marah jika ia diejek 'gemuk'…" kata Shikamaru

"mm… kejadian apa itu?" tanya Konohamaru

"Yah… begini…"

_**-Flash back mode-**_

Beberapa tahun lalu, saat mereka masih di akademi ninja 

"Choji… kau sedang makan yah?" tanya Shikamaru

"Um!" Choji mengangguk "Kau mau Shikamaru?" tawar Choji

"Tidak terima kasih…" tolak Shikamaru

Tiba-tiba temannya yang berada di sampingnya menegurnya 

"yaah… Shikamaru… kamu ini… kenapa tidak diterima saja?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan

"Hmm? Aku tidak mau, jadi aku tolak… apa masalahmu?" tanya Shikamaru kesal

"Dia-kan gendut! Kau bantu makan sedikit pun tidak ap…"

belum selesai kata-katanya ia sudah diangkat Choji

"HU…HUWAA!!!! Tolong!!!!" teriak anak itu

"Aku… aku… aku tidak GENDUT tahuuu!!!!" teriak Choji marah sambil melempar anak itu

Untung Iruka sedang melewati kelas mereka dan segera menangkap anak itu 

"Choji?!! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Iruka

"huh…"

"Di… dia… melemparku begitu aku bilang gen… uph!!!"

"Diam…" kata Shikamaru yang untungnya sempat menutup mulut anak itu

Ia hanya mengangguk ketakutan 

_**-Flash back opp-**_

"Yah… begitulah kira-kira yang terjadi…" kata Shikamaru

"Hii… serem juga yah…" kata Konohamaru agak merinding "baiklah kalau begitu… terima kasih nii-san…"

"Oh… Hei! Shikamaru! Eh… Konohamaru ya? Halo!" sapa Ino

"halo nee-chan…" sapa Konohamaru

"Hmm… tidak ada di daftar sih…" batin Konohamaru sambil melihat daftar-nya

"Um… nee-chan, nii-san aku pamit dulu yah…" kata Konohamaru

"hm? OK… daah…" kata Ino Ino

"… sebaiknya aku juga pergi, Ino…" kata Shikamaru merasakan firasat buruk

"eh?! Shikamaru!!! _Mate_!!! … sudah pergi… cepet banget…" kata Ino

"Hmph… apa-apaan mereka berdua…" batin Ino agak sebal

* * *

Lalu Konohamaru segera melaksanakan misinya itu kembali. Ia sudah bertemu dengan Neji, Lee… lalu ada juga para Jonin seperti Kakashi dan Ebisu. Ia juga sempat mampir ke Sunagakure untuk bertanya kepada Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari.

"Yoss… sedikit lagi selesai… capek banget…" kata Konohamaru

Tapi berkat misi ini aku jadi tahu banyak hal yang menarik… seperti, kenapa Gaara nii-san bergaya gothic –pertanyaan bodoh-, lalu kenapa Kankuro nii-san selalu memakai make-up yang SUPER norak kaya gitu waktu lagi bertanding. Apa lagi warnanya **PINK**!

Juga kenapa Temari nee-chan gaya rambutnya kaya kembang api gitu… -huahahahaha…- Selain itu…Kenapa Kakashi-sensei suka yang namanya 'Icha-icha Paradise'. Cape de… jawabannya itu lho…

**Flash back**

"Kakashi senseiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" panggil Konohamaru

"Hm?" Kakashi berbalik sambil membaca Icha-icha Paradisenya

"Heh… pertanyaan ini… pantes Godaime minta aku menanyakannya…" batin Konohamaru

"Ada apa, Konohamaru?"tanya Kakashi

"Um… Godaime menyuruhku mengumpulkan beberapa informasi dan aku ingin bertanya pada sensei…" jelas Konohamaru

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Kenapa kok sensei selalu saja membawa Icha-icha Paradise ke mana-mana…?" tanya Konohamaru

Kakashi mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya

" ada 2 sebab… 1 aku belum selesai baca…" kata Kakashi

"walau sudah 1 tahun lalu aku beli sih…" batinnya

"Hum… lalu yang kedua?" tanya Konohamaru

"Fufufu… karena… BUKU INI KARANGAN DARI SESEORANG YANG SANGAT HEBAT SEKALI DALAM MENGINTIP PEMANDIAN AIR PANAS!!!! AKU SANGAT MENGHORMATINYA…!!!" seru Kakashi dengan mata yang berapi-api -OOC-

Tentu saja orang-orang di sekitarnya segera men-cap Kakashi sebagai pervert dan menggebukinya terutama ibu-ibu dan wanita yang lewat area itu

"Uuh… sebaiknya aku pergi saja yah… daaaa!!! Kakashi sensei!!!" seru Konohamaru sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka

"Ko… Konohamaru?!!! UAGH!!!!!" Kakashi mengantar kepergian Konohamaru dengan beberapa pukulan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya… -sok dramatis… haha…-

**BUAK!!! BUK!!!! JEDUAKK!!!!! GUBRAK!!!! KYAA!!!! PERVERTT!!!!! BUK!!! BAK!!!!**

Yah… akhirnya ia digebukin sampe _half death_ gitu

**Flashback opp…**

Ngeri banget Kakashi sensei sampe digebukin… (memang salahnya sendiri sih…) –nah… lho?- Selain itu pertanyaan untuk Neji nii-san juga aneh… Masa Godaime nanya kenapa Neji nii-san memanjangkan rambutnya dan kenapa Neji nii-san benci Kari… Kalo kari… baru tahu aku, kalo Neji nii-san pernah makan kare yang namanya 'Curry of Life…'

**Flash Back mode**

"Hmm? Pertanyaan? Apa?" tanya Neji

"Begini… kenapa kok Neji nii-san memanjangkan rambut nii-san?" tanya Konohamaru sambil memperhatikan rambut Neji yang panjang itu

"Oh… ini?" tanya Neji "Yah… karena menurut aturan klan Hyuuga, semua klan Hyuuga harus berambut panjang…" kata Neji

"Haaaaa???" Konohamaru melongo

"Sudah tradisi! rambutku bagus kan???" tanya Neji sambil memegangi rambutnya _(di sekelilingnya ada sinar-sinar kecil)_

"Eh… i… iya… em… lalu kenapa Neji nii-san benci kare?" tanya Konohamaru

"Uph!!! Ap… APA???!!!" Neji kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan itu

"EM… ma… makanya… kenapa Neji nii-san benci kare?" tanya Konohamaru lagi

"Ya… yah… karena… dulu aku pernah mampir di suatu tempat untuk sebuah misi. Memang tidak begitu tepat jika dibilang mampir tapi… yah… di sana kita makan kare… pertamanya Lee bilang itu memang enak… saat kita mencobanya (Ten Ten, Naruto dan aku)… yah…" Neji menunduk

"Eh?"

"RASANYA PEDESSSSSSSSS BANGEETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sampe ga bisa nafas!!!!! UGHH!!!! AKU BENCI KAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Neji

"Uh… b… baiklah… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah…" kata Konohamaru sambil meninggalkan Neji yang masih berteriak-teriak _"AKU BENCI KARE…"_

"Sampe buat aku pingsan lagi… mau mati rasanya… huhuhu… AKU BENCI KAREEE!!!" bahkan di batinnya dia masih berteriak _**"AKU BENCI KARE…"**_

( Info : Kejadian ini ada di anime-nya sih… g ada di manga)

**Flash Back Opp**

_Kasihan juga sih… Neji nii-san… sampe kaya gitu… harus ingat tidak menyediakan kare di pesta ultahnya… catat… catat… Selain itu juga ada pertanyaan ke Hanabi nee-san kenapa ia jarang nongol –… ga tau mau ngomong apa… hehehe…- Yah, aku juga jarang nongol sih… tapi lebih sering daripada Hanabi nee-san sih… hehehe…_

Selain itu pertanyaan untuk Sasuke nii-chan juga agak aneh nih… Godaime kelewatan deh kali ini… masa nanya Sasuke nii-san ngidap brother complex ato enggak sih?! Dasar! Nenek-nenek aneh… (geleng-geleng kepala)

_GRUUU…_ perut Konohamaru berbunyi

"Eh… dari tadi pagi aku belum makan dan ini sudah siang… ah! Ada warung ramen di sana!!! Yeiii!!! Ah! Aku tahu di sana pasti ada…"

Konohamaru segera berlari menuju warung kedai itu. Dan tebakannya benar di sana ada seseorang yang menjadi langganan warung itu

"Naruto nii-chan!!!" seru Konohamaru

"Hmm? Kwonowhamawu, webang wapa wamu wi wini? _(Konohamaru, sedang apa kamu di sini?)_" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen

"Ih! Jorok! Habisin dulu makanannya nii-chan!" tegur Konohamaru

"SLURRRPPP…. Ah… ENAK! Paman aku minta 1 mangkuk lagi!!!" seru Naruto yang dibalas dengan jawaban " ya… tunggu sebentar, Naruto…" oleh paman pemilik ramen seperti biasa

"Aku juga mau!" kata Konohamaru

"Tunggu bentar ya…"

"Oh, btw, Konohamaru kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Naruto walau jawabannya sudah jelas sekali

"Ya tentu saja untuk makan lhaa!!! Tapi…" _(Konohamaru)_

"Tapi?" _(Naruto)_

"Aku juga mau tanya sesuatu pada Naruto nii-chan…" kata Konohamaru

"Apa itu?" _(Naruto)_

"Silahkan ramennya!" kata paman pemilik warung itu

"Ah, kita makan dulu aja ya…" kata Naruto segera menyambar Ramen yang diberikan

"Yah… baiklah… aku juga sudah lapar sih…" kata Konohamaru yang menahan air liurnya saat melihat ramen itu

"ITADAKIMASU!!!"

* * *

"Kau mau tanya apa Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang kekenyangan

"Yah, kenapa kok Naruto nii-chan suka banget makan ramen?" tanya Konohamaru

"yah… aku suka ramen… karena ramen enak sekali… dan… " Naruto menunduk sedikit "Itu makanan favoritku apalagi saat aku memakannya bersama Iruka-sensei!" kata Naruto dengan muka yang berseri-seri

"Oh… gitu yah… tapi kenapa nambah terus?" tanya Konohamaru lagi

_Naruto memegang pundak Konohamaru._

"Konohamaru… Kalau aku itu ya… ga bakal cukup yang namanya Cuma 1 mangkuk… MINIMAL 5 MANGKUK DONKK!!!!!" serunya

"Oh… be… begitu ya…" Konohamaru segera menulis jawaban itu

"Ada lagi?" tanya Naruto

"ya… dari mana nii-chan bisa menciptakan _Oiroke no Jutsu_?" tanya Konohamaru

"wah… kalo yang satu ini patut didengar dengan jelas nih…" batin Konohamaru

"Huhuhu… sebenarnya itu adalah RAHASIA yang sangat besar… tapi… " Naruto melihat keadaan di sekitarnya "pssst… sini kubisiki…" bisik Naruto

"Ehh???"

"Begini… pssst… pssst…" bisik Naruto

"HAAAAAAAAHHH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriakan Konohamaru bergema ke mana-mana… membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di sana

Untung Naruto sempat menutup telinganya… kalo ga bisa tuli dia…

"Ssstt!!! Jangan teriak sampe kaya gitu!!! Ya ampuun…" kata Naruto yang kaget dengan reaksi Konohamaru

Masa Naruto nii-chan dulu… dulu… pernah tidak sengaja melihat buku porno yang tidak sengaja terbuka lebar di sebuah toko buku sih?!!!! Setelah itu ia jadi terpikir jutsu ini?!!!! –Inikah alasan tak berarti setelah teriakan tadi itu? Padahal sudah meyakinkan sekali… (author ngakak)-

"em… satu lagi Naruto nii-chan…" kata Konohamaru

"?"

"Begini…"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!!!! Aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku!" seru Konohamaru begitu ia memasuki ruangan Hokage

"Yah… bagusalah kalau begitu… tapi… jangan teriak gitu!" tegur Tsunade

"Nanti jantungan gua…" batin Tsunade

"Um! Ini… silahkan…" katanya sambil memberikan daftar itu pada Godaime dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri

"Te… terima kasih…" Tsunade menerima lembaran itu tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh "Kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Tsunade pada Konohamaru

"Tidak kok!" kata Konohamaru dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri

"Um… baiklah… kau… boleh pergi…" kata Tsunade

"Terima kasih!!!" kata Konohamaru dengan muka yang berseri-seri

Saat ia akan keluar sebuah 'benjolan' besar terlihat di belakang kepalanya. Godaime kaget dan segera memanggil Konohamaru lagi

"Konohamaru, tunggu sebentar! Benjolan itu…" kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk ke arah benjolan besar di belakang kepala Konohamaru

"Oh… ini…" Konohamaru berbalik sedikit "Ini adalah 'hadiah' dari Naruto nii-chan… hehehe…" aura kemarahan mulai terpancar

"Oh… begitu… ba… baiklah…si…silahkan keluar…" kata Tsunade agak ketakutan

"Hehehe… bayarannya yang 'BESAR' ya…" kata Konohamaru sambil menekankan kata 'besar'… lalu ia pergi

"hh… memangnya kenapa sampai ia dipukul oleh Naruto… ya?" Godaime bertanya-tanya sambil membuka-buka lembaran itu sampai ia melihat pertanyaan terakhir

"Wah… apa pertanyaan ini agak keterlaluan yah?" Batin Tsunade

Pertanyaan

………..

**_Naruto_ **

_1. Kenapa suka sekali ramen?_

_2. Bagaimana bisa menciptakan Oiroke no Jutsu?_

_3, Apa Naruto memang suka dengan…_

Ia kembali melihat pertanyaan ketiga itu dan menghela nafas panjang… 

"yang ini tidak dijawab yah…" batin Tsunade

**_Apa Naruto memang suka dengan Sasuke Uchiha?_**

**END**

* * *

**A/N**: Kasihan juga si Konohamaru ya? Tapi agak bodoh juga toh pertanyaan terakhir itu??? Hehehehe…

Yuuichi: Ah! _Finish at last_!!!

Konohamaru: Yuuichi-san _hidoiii_!!!!!

Yuuichi: Hahahahaha… _gomen… gomen_… tapi dengan ini kau jadi lebih sering muncul daripada Hanabi toh? _(ngerayu)_

Konohamaru: … iya juga yah…

Batin Yuuichi: Anak kecil memang gampang dirayu… _(geleng-geleng)_

Konohamaru: kalau begitu ini apa, hah?! _(menunjukkan benjolannya)_

Yuuichi: I… itu Cuma kecelakaan keci… aha… ahahahaha… sabar…

Konohamaru: Grr…

Naruto: Lagian pertanyaan macam apa itu?! _(tiba-tiba nongol)_

Yuuichi: Eh?

Sasuke: Sapa yang ngidap Brother complex?!

Neji: Aku Benci Kareee!!!! _(dateng teriak-teriak sendiri)_

Yuuichi: A… ano…

Temari: Kejam! Rambutku ini bukan gaya kembang api tau!!!

Tsunade: Hohoho… kamu deh yang kena…

Yuuichi: Lagian yang nyuruhkan Tsunade-sama!!!! _(menunjuk Tsunade)_

Tsunade: Lu _author-_nya!!!

Yuuichi: Ga terima!!!!

Tsunade: Grrr…

Akhirnya terjadilah baku pukul memukul antara author dengan Tsunade 

Naruto: Ya amplop…

Sasuke: Ya ampun tau! Usurantokachi!

Naruto: Grrr!!!

_Terjadi pula baku pukul memukul antara Sasuke dan Naruto_

Konohamaru: … mungkin pertanyaan Tsunade-sama yg terakhir itu jawabannya iya ya?

Temari: Yah… sudahlah… btw Review yaa!!!! _(senyum)_

Konohamaru: Ya! Jangan lupa review untuk Master Konohamaru!!!!

Temari: _Master_?!

Konohamaru: Hehehe…

Temari: Kalo lu master gua _mistress _duonk!!!!

Konohamaru: Watdehel! Ga mau punya mistress kaya nee-chan!!!

_Baku pukul memukul juga terjadi antara Temari dan Konohamaru_

Neji: … Akhirnya semua gebuk-gebukan sendiri… ehem… tolong direview dan terima kasih sudah membaca _(membungkuk)_

Yuuichi: _(terharu karena Neji sudah menggantikannya untuk pamit dan kembali menghajar Tsunade)_

Review pleezzz!!! XD 


End file.
